


Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods Sins

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: CinemaSins (Web Series), Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, Deities, Destruction, Food Fight, Gen, Gods, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Everything wrong with the movie Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods.Copying CinemaSins btw.





	Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods Sins

Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods Sins...

Might contain SPOILERS.

SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE!!!!

Also going in order.

1) Narration of past events.

2) Goku wears a track suit? Doesn't he have his normal training gi?

3) Why is Kabito Kai whispering to King Kai? Its not like Goku can hear him.

4) Goku threatens to go ask Supreme Kai about whatever King Kai is hiding. What makes King Kai think that Goku will get said secret information from him?

5) When King Kai explained Kais and Destroyers he said "those" as in there was more than 1 Destroyer in the universe. My question is where are the rest of them? Did Kid Buu kill them too?

6) Did King Kai really need to drive Goku as opposed to walking?

7) I know Destroyers have to destroy because balance, but everytime Beerus destroyed someone or some planet it was because something pissed him off or he got bad food. Unless you count his mood as the Force I'm sinning that.

8) Why is Whis walking up the stairs to Beerus' resting chamber instead of flying? Is there a sign downstairs saying "No fly zone?"

9) Beerus' wake up sequence is exactly how I wake up too. 1 sin removed.

10) So Beerus was responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction? Doesn't that contradict the whole "Frieza being paranoid about the Super Saiyan" reason?

11) Beerus talking about Frieza's self-important ego is like Frieza talking about Beerus' self-important ego.

12) Whis' staff has not only Wikipedia but also youtube. #WikiTube

13) If WikiTube couldn't find a Super Saiyan God, what would make Beerus think that any of the Z-Fighter Saiyans would?

14) How did Beerus drive all the dinosaurs to extinction? Breaking off a chunk of ice the size of Rhode Island?

15) Bulma says in front of Gohan "I've just about had it with you Saiyans". That's racist.

16) Hercule thinks Bulma's dad is a waiter when he's A: Sitting down and B: Smoking a cigarette.

17) Hercule does not recognize the most famous scientist in the world even though he says "You mean the most famous scientist in the world Dr. Briefs?!"

18) How does the richest scientist and his wife not know that they're the richest people in the world?

19) Master Roshi asks if any of the prizes for Bulma's party are dirty movies when all he has to do is take cash instead and buy said dirty movies later.

20) Why would Goku think that Bulma is coming to King Kai's planet? Better yet how would she get there?

21) Goku says that Beerus looks like a hairless house cat. That's exactly what I thought. Along with the other 9,999,999,999 people on the planet.

22) Beerus played hide and seek? Also Beerus is a sore loser. Kinda makes you wonder if he would have spared the planet if Oolong beat him at paper, rock, scissor later on. Spoiler alert.

23) Goku introducing himself to Lord Beerus.

24) Has Goku ever said "dude" outside of this movie? If someone can find source material proving so I will remove the 5 sins that I just added for "words Goku has never used before".

25) Goku says he slayed Frieza when Trunks actually did it. Now that I think about it, shouldn't Whis have found that clip on WikiTube? 2 sins.

26) 2 Sins off for Beerus owning Goku in 2 blows.

27) Goku just happens to have a bag of senzu beans?

28) Why didn't King Kai warn Piccolo about Beerus? He is half Kami after all. Just saiyan.

29) Why is Vegeta looking in ridiculous places for Beerus? Its not like he's looking for ant man or the atom. Also a trash can?

30) Beerus claims to have great intellect yet he threatens the planet over a food that doesn't register in anyone's top 20.

31)"Cmon! Let's drink this mother up a notch!" I'm pretty sure they wanted to add a word that rhymes with "trucker" so I'll take a sin off.

32) Who knew gods could break dance?

33) If you're going to rob somebody why waste time spray painting bingo prizes?

34) Mai's plan to get money in exchange for 1 dragon ball.

35) Pee Pee pants.

36) How does Bulma not recognize emperor Pilaf? Seriously, the blue skin and pointy ears are a dead give away.

37) The scene where Bulma reveals the Dragon Balls to everyone does not contain a lap dance.

38) Yumcha can count to 6.

39) Gohan turns around just when Trunks asks Mai for them digits.

40) Beerus knows when a child should be disciplined and he doesn't even have kids. Is this some kind of message to the audience?

41) Trunks says to Mai "But you're chest is on my shoulder". I say to Trunks "Ah but there's nothing there."

42) Does Gohan take his Super Hero outfit everywhere? I also want to point out that he did not use the watch to put it on this time.

43) Beerus knows an oddly dressed man when he sees one AND he lives almost 30 Whis minutes away from Earth. Not to mention the last time he was on Earth was during The Land Before Time. 2 sins.

44) Gohan tells the Pilaf Gang that they shouldn't be playing with a gun. I would tell him him "Grown men don't dress like that."

45) Explain how Dende is able to sense that Videl is pregnant while healing her leg? Doesn't he come from an all male race?

46) Cat god gets angry because a bullet hit him. Really? The same god who can tank planet busters without leaving a scratch? Also why didn't he just catch/deflect said bullet? 2 sins.

47) 5 sins for Vegeta's bingo dance performance.

48) Is Beerus going to get angry over a food that wouldn't make it into anyone's top 20? Also, I'm pretty sure if Beerus was in Buu's position he wouldn't have shared either.

49) Buu said he was going to turn Beerus into candy but made no attempt to turn Beerus into said candy.

50) Defeating opponents with a pair of chopsticks cliche'.

51) Wait so Gohan had both his great saiyaman outfit and his vs Super Buu Gi on hand? I call bullsh!t. 2 sins.

52) I'm pretty sure if you headbutted fat buu it would feel the same as headbutting a giant marshmallow.

53) Vegeta dodges a few of Beerus' attacks. 1 sin removed.

54) Remove 1 more sin for Beerus spanking Gotenks. What? He deserved it and you know it.

55) Vegeta brings up pride.

56) Beerus slaps Bulma to the ground and she lives. Shouldn't she be dead?

57) "That's my wife!" 2nd best line of this movie. Remove 1 sin.

58) How is random cop lady who witnessed "rage Vegeta" explosion relevant to the story?

59) So Vegeta's arm isn't injured anymore after "Rage Vegeta"?

60) Whis tells Beerus he's going to finish eating before Beerus destroys the planet. Whis can delay a command from the god he's supposed to serve?

61) The fate of the world is decided on paper, rock, scissor.

62) Oolong takes advice from the guy who was done in by a saibaman.

63) So Shenron giving out information counts as a wish? Since when? I can't help but be grateful that he doesn't work for the department of motor vehicles.

64) Can't Whis just track down Vegeta's brother using WikiTube?

65) Videl's unborn baby has a righteous heart? Also, how would a ritual know if an unborn baby is righteous?

66) 3 Sins off because Super Saiyan God flames.

67) Goku complains about achieving a power that required help. I'm pretty sure if Goku didn't have help he'd be weaker than Raditz at age 40.

68) "I will not let you destroy my WORLD!!!" Remove 4 sins.

69) How come there aren't any stars or planets in space when Goku and Beerus are fighting in the planet's outer atmosphere?

70) Vegeta yells "Goku!" when Goku was pushing against Beerus' blast attack. 5 sins for "names that Vegeta has never yelled out before".

71) Hero saves the day by being cried to by his loved ones "cliche".

72) You expect me to believe that Beerus was waiting for Goku to say he gives up?

73) Beerus spared the Earth?! No way?! I definitely didn't see that coming.

74) Pink sea serpent comes out of the water after Beerus and Whis return home.

75) Beerus complains about Whis not watching his fight even though Whis has WikiTube.

76) Wasabi equals death to all surrounding planets.

77) Whis both washed and changed Beerus after knocking him out. #DateRapeKnockout

78) Gods have to brush their teeth before bed.

79) Trunks and Mai. Sitting in a tree. 1 sin off for setting that up for me.

 

Sin Tally: 0.......7.......3

Sentence: In a battle of gods, only pudding matters.


End file.
